


물 속의 소금

by vvishop



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	물 속의 소금

길을 막는 것은 다양했다. 은자다카로서도 에릭으로서도 모든 것이 안개 뒤로 멀어져 있었다. 가지고 있던 여권이며 신용카드며 현금이며 숨겨둔 것조차 보이질 않았다. 증명할 수 있는 것들은 모두 와칸다 국왕의 성 안에서 무용했다. 아무도 잡거나 막지 않으니 알면서도 길을 잃었다. 화가 문득 치받힐 때면 에릭은 네 층을 계단으로 올랐다. 도라 밀라제가 들여보내주는 트찰라의 침실에서 졸음도 없는 기색으로 맞아주는 왕의 눈도 에릭을 저지했다. 왕은 식사를 권했고 은자다카는 도전을 말했다. 그러면 왕은 다시 식사를 권했다. 표범의 꼬리를 잡았으니 놓지 말아야지. 말은 알았으되 뜻을 몰랐다. 오코예는 싫은 기색이었지만 왕이 은자다카에게 합석을 권했으니 반대하지 않았다. 누구에게도 분노를 끌어올리는데 실패했다. 상처가 커서 치유가 더뎠다. 에릭은 모든 것을 다 받았다. 세 끼의 식사, 의복, 감시 아닌 안내, 상처 치료, 심리 상담 등. 무기는 못 내어줘도 와칸다 키모요 비즈는 줄 수 있다는 슈리와 에릭은 금세 대화를 자주하는 사이가 되었다. 왕의 부탁인지 슈리는 에릭에게 와칸다 어를 가르쳤다. 몸을 긁은 자국을 전부 없애고 싶기도 하고 새롭게 새기고 싶기도 하고. 거울은 주먹을 날려도 깨지지 않았다. 부수려고 할 때마다 와칸다 땅 안의 것들은 특유의 강건함을 보였다.  
돈. 돈을 내놓으라는 에릭에게 처음으로 왕이 먼저 다가왔다. 난감한 기색은 쾌감을 불렀지만 대답에는 금세 사그러들었다. 얼마가 필요하지. 와칸다는 화폐를 쓰지 않아서 몇 시간의 여유를 주면 좋겠군. 건네는 돈은 받지 않았다. 처음부터 필요도 없었다. 총. 총을 줘. 오코예가 쯧쯧 혀를 찼다. 트찰라는 나직하게 말했다. 어떤 종류, 몇 자루나 필요하지. 오히려 듣고 있던 와카비가 놀랐다. 왕이여. 총은 옳지 않다. 트찰라가 말했다. 어차피 영내에선 쓸 수 없으니. 허공을 걷는 걸음을 멈추고 에릭은 트찰라의 멱살을 쥐었다. 왜 나를 살린거지. 트찰라가 오코예가 사이에 끼워넣은 창을 걷어냈다. 다가선 사촌 형제의 몸에서 체온이 희미하게 느껴졌다. 안개 밖에서 보면 아무 것도 보이지 않지만 들어가면 두 걸음 앞까지 보이는 것처럼 서서히. 왕이 입을 열었다. 살릴 수 있으니까. 부러 에릭은 옷깃을 잡은 손을 고쳐쥐었다. 널 언제라도 죽일 수 있어. 고요한 눈은 조금도 피하지 않고 마주 쳐다보았다. 살아있는 것은 내 일이겠지. 은자다카. 에릭은 트찰라를 놓아주었다. 왕의 옷깃은 손길 두 번에 다른 와칸다의 것들처럼 본래대로 돌아갔다. 호흡을 인식해버린 것처럼 분노를 품은 익숙함을 놓쳐버렸다. 가능성을 위해 가능성을 곁에 둔 왕은 혼곤한 사촌의 어깨를 가볍게 쥐었다가 놓았다. 그래서. 내가 줄 수 있는 것이 무엇인가. 형제여.


End file.
